


Disregard

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Andy actually kiss in the lot outside the Penny after dealing with Anton Hill and getting Emily out of town.  They take a chance on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been brought to my attention that this fic is incomplete. When I transferred everything from Fanfic.net it got deleted before I finished moving the rest of the story. Unfortunately the only Word doc I have is the last chapter, unfinished from an email because this story was written on my old laptop. I apologized profusely. This was the first RB fic I ever wrote too. It saddens me that I screwed up so badly.

She watches him from the table she's sharing with the other rookies.  He's sitting with Jerry drinking scotch.  He throws back the last swallow and heads for the door after he says goodbye to his friends.  She hesitates before following him and he's already at his car when she walks out.

"Sir!"  He stops and looks back.  She hurries to stand in front of him.  "Hey!"

Sam looks a little amused.  "Hey!"

Andy stops in front of him, wringing her hands.  "Umm.  How do you know he's not going to follow her out west?"

Sam’s had a long day and a few drinks so he’s not sure what she’s talking about to begin with.  "Huh?''

She shifted from foot to foot as she asked.  "How do you know Anton Hill's not going to follow her to Colona and kill her?"

Sam smiled a little, her tenacity was one of his favorite things.  "Because she didn't go to Kewlona.  It's not that I don't trust you, it's just the fewer people that know…"  He shrugged.

Andy nodded and waved him off.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  Of course.  So, you really gave up your whole case for her?''

Sam let out a little chuckle.  "Who knows what I really gave up?  Em's good that way."

Andy stood quietly for a few seconds.  "Were you scared in there?"

Sam hesitated, running his tongue across the back of his teeth.  He couldn't help but be completely honest with her.  He smiled slightly as he said.  "Yeah.  You?"

Andy nerves were humming.  Usually this would be a flight moment but she couldn't run from those eyes.  She felt like she was jumping off a cliff.  "No."  Sam could see the honesty in her eyes.  “I mean you were there."

He never expected that answer from her.  He'd only known this wild, beautiful creature for a few days and she had already turned his life upside down.  Their first meeting didn't go well.  She burned him after 8 months of undercover work and he wasn't exactly nice to her.  But be damned if she didn't keep coming back.  She held out her hand, he took it and shook.   _Electricity._  That's what passed between them.  He couldn't be the only one that felt it.  He held on and pulled her a little closer.  "Let me take you home…”  He paused his eyes jumping between her beautiful brown eyes and her beautiful lips.  "…McNally.

She smiled a nervous but excited smile.  He stepped closer, closing the already small gap.  He slid his free hand around her waist and pulled her against him.  He gave her a second to push him away then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.   _Fire._  Her lips set him on fire.  His insides never felt so alive.

Andy had never felt or expected so much passion to come from one person, especially not Sam Swarek.  He pulled her even closer, she could feel every muscle twitch.  Without knowing it she had taken his shirt and balled it up into her fist.  The moment was interrupted by a group of people clamoring noisily out of the Penny.  They didn't let go of each other but pulled back a little.  She could feel his heart beating and his breathing was a ragged as hers, their foreheads were touching.

Sam spoke first, his voice hoarse.  "A ride home."  Andy chuckled softly and licked her lips.  "A ride home, that's all.  I promise."

She nodded and giggled.  "Yeah.  Ok."  He tried to step back but she held onto him for second longer.

He let out a long ragged breath and smiled at her.  Then slid his hand to the small of her back as he walked her around to the other side of his car.  He helped her5 in then climbed behind the wheel.  She would have been less surprised if it had been Detective Callaghan.  He had been flirting with her since day one.  He would be her usual safe, probably smarter choice but she was free falling.  She gave him directions to her building and the rest of the trip was in silence.  It wasn't awkward though.  Peaceful.  Calming.  But not awkward.

All Sam could think about was the warmth of her lips and the way she responded to his touch.  She didn't pull away, she leaned into him.  He wanted to reach over and take her hand.  Show her that this was important to him but truth be told he was absolutely terrified of her.  He laughed to himself.   _Sam_ _Swarek, terrified of a woman._ He stared down hardcore drug dealers and killers for fun and this beautiful woman had him reduced to a 15 year old in seconds.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up in front of her building.  He turned the car off and started to get out.  She reached for her door handle.  "Hey!"

She jumped, thinking she'd done something wrong.  "What?"  She said slightly confused.

Sam looked so serious as he motioned to the door.  "I’ve got it ok?"

She was really confused.  "Oh.  Umm.  OK."  She didn't know when this had become a rule.  He opened her door and offered his hand.  She didn't really need help getting out but it seemed important to him so she accepted.  He was smiling at her when she stepped out.  "What?"

Sam shook his head and smiled.  "Nothing."  He held her hand as he led her to her front door.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was happening here.  This man, she'd only met a week ago, she could've sworn hated her with a fiery passion.  She ruined an important operation he'd been on for 8 months, tackled him, and of all things arrested him.  He'd ranted and screamed at her in Boyko's office and in the locker room insulted her some more.  But it all FELT right.

They stopped at her door and he was staring again.  It would normally make her extremely uncomfortable but with him she didn't feel the need to hide.  He ran his hand up and down her arm, his warmth soothing.  "Ok.  Well…you're here.  You’re safe.  So I'll see you tomorrow?"

She could only nod.  He ran his hand back down her arm and twined his fingers around hers for a moment before letting go.  He’d turned to leave, taking only a few steps before he heard that beautiful voice.  "Sir?"

He laughed to himself and turned around.  "McNally, I think it's ok if you call me by my name now."

She let out a nervous giggle, reduced to a school girl just by a few words and a smoldering look.  "Ok."  Clearly nervous and fidgeting with her keys, it didn't take a detective to see she had something to say.

He didn't want her nervous around him but sometimes she got the best of him.  "You ok McNally?"  She nodded.  "You sure because you look like you have something on your mind?"

She was glad he couldn't read her mind. She was saying to herself  _Just say something Andy! Anything! It's just Sam! Sam who makes you forget everything else in the world because he looks at you like YOU ARE the world!_

Sam stepped closer, looking her over and thinking,  _I HAVE to know this beautiful, wild creature. Everything from her deep chocolate brown eyes to the way her lip pokes out when she's thinking. Everything about her screams life.  She makes me feel something.  Hell!  She just makes me FEEL. Nothing has ever made me feel like this.  Not even my biggest or most dangerous UC case._

He didn't know what would happen this time but he had to try.  He closed the gap between them.  Terrified she'd push him away, he slowly slid one hand around her hip and the other around the back of her neck, catching some of her hair.  She gasped a little but didn’t pull away.  He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  She inhaled sharply, putting her hand on his chest, she now had his shirt balled up in her fist.  Their heart beats were almost in sync.  She wasn't expecting such an intimate gesture.  Sam knew he couldn't rush this one.  He kissed her cheek again before pulling away and letting his lips brush hers.

He found her with her eyes closed and he whispered to her.  "Breathe McNally.  Just breathe."  He was having his own trouble with such a simple thing.  She opened her eyes, looking deep into his, smiling her nervous smile, still holding onto the front of his shirt.  He knew it was now or never but his nerves were faltering.  Still holding her he finally said.  "Can I give you a ride to work in the morning?"  He never knew he could be at a loss for words until he met her.

She always played it safe or ran when she felt too vulnerable but Sam made her feel different.  She was tired, tired of feeling like she was never ready for anything.  So far he'd been so patient with her at work, he was a great teacher.  She knew the rules for TO's and rookies but couldn't find it in her to care.  

She nodded and a small but genuine smile crossed her lips.  “I’d really like that.”

Sam's own warm smile looked back at her and he nodded.  "Ok."  Brushing his thumb across her beautiful soft lips he found his breath again.  "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and then looked down to find her hand balled in a fist with Sam's shirt in it.  She giggled and he followed her gaze and chuckled a little himself.  "Oops.  Sorry about your shirt."

He laughed nervously and said.  "Nothing to be sorry about.  It's just a shirt."  He took her hand in his and she released his shirt to twine their fingers together.  He kissed her hand and said.  "I'm going to go now.  I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled, those beautiful brown eyes lit up.  "Ok.  Thanks for the ride Sam."  She kissed his cheek.

He nodded and watched her walk inside before he climbed in his car and headed home.  He had the best sleepless night of his life.  All he could think about was her and how she didn't hesitate or pull away from him.  He knew he had to get some sleep to be able to keep up with her tomorrow but all he could do was lay there and smile.

He wasn't alone in the no sleep department.  There wasn't anyone she could call about this.  Even though Traci was with Jerry and he had been her training officer in the academy, they hardly ever worked together now.  Plus, she wasn't sure where this was going to go and she didn't want to say anything too soon.  The kiss at the Penny was great but the one that had her rattled the most was the one on her doorstep.  He was so gentle and never forced himself.  She appreciated that even though she would've loved to be ravaged by him.  She was having a silly smile attack.

She was wide awake at 7 a.m., beating her alarm, which was extremely rare.  Feet dragging or hesitation with getting ready didn't happen this morning because she knew Sam would be there soon.  As if reading her mind her phone beeped.  It was a text message from Sam.  "Fifteen minutes."  A smile took over her face.

“Ok.”  She replied and then ran around like crazy to finish getting ready.  She stepped out of her door 18 minutes later to find him leaning against his car, arms crossed and smiling.

He opened the door for her and took her bag.  "Morning McNally."

Her heart was beating out of her chest.  "Morning."  Hesitating to give up her bag but then let him slide it off her shoulder.  "Thank you."

He nodded as her closed her door and slid her bag into the back seat.  He climbed in the driver's side and pulled away from the curb before speaking.  "Coffee."

She knew she'd forgotten something this morning.  That's one thing she liked about riding with Sam, they both needed caffeine before facing the public.  "That would be great."

He pointed to the cup holder.  "Coffee."

"Oh.  Thank you!"  She took a sip and it was EXACTLY the way she liked it.

Sam couldn't help but notice her smile at the taste of her coffee.  He'd never known anyone to drink it with milk only but that's how she liked it.  "Sleep ok?"  

She froze in the middle of her second sip of coffee.  What if he could tell she hadn't slept much last night?

He noticed her hesitation.  "McNally?"

She finally answered.  "Slept ok.  You?"

He tried to keep his focus on the road.  The last thing he needed was to have an accident with her in the car on the way to work.  Sam could see how nervous she was, probably worrying that she looked tired.  Truth was, she looked beautiful.  Always did.  "Yeah.  Slept ok too.  Still trying to get use to my own bed."

He saw her flinch.  Damn it!  "Sam.  I'm so sorry."  The tone in her voice was stressed.  She must think he’s still upset her.

Realizing how he sounded he tried to smooth it over.  "No. Andy.  I didn't mean…"  He took her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away.  "I'm sorry.  That wasn't about you.  It's ok.  Really."  She wouldn't look at him and only nodded slightly.  He squeezed her hand gently so she would look at him.  "Really.  It's ok."  She gave a pained smile and nodded, hiding her face in her coffee.

They pulled into the lot at work.  He practically had to lock her in to keep her from getting out before he could get the door.  This really seemed to confuse her.  "Sam, you don't have to do that."

He gave her the Swarek/T.O. look.  She didn't know what to do so she just sat there waiting for him.  He opened her door and held out a hand for her.  Once she was out he got their bags out of the back seat and passed hers to her.  He wanted to carry it but he knew there was probably going to be enough crap about opening the door.  Even though he would welcome any crap that came about because of her she didn’t need to hear it.  The seconds of their skin touching in the handoff sent shock waves through him.  It caused him to lose his breath for about the millionth time.

Andy was never usually at a loss for words, until this morning.  An over thinker on the highest level and a serious war was raging inside her.  She kept telling herself to just breathe.  No rushing.  No over thinking.   Just breathe.  They walked through the door together.

Sam stopped at the doors to the locker room.  He hated this part because he was going to have to be a little casual with her but he hoped she understood.  "See you at parade McNally." 

A confused look crossed her face but faded when he winked at her.  She managed an ok before he disappeared.  As she was changing she tried to listen to Traci talk about the trip to the zoo with Leo and Jerry.  Clearly she wasn't doing a very good job of it because Traci touched her shoulder.

"Are you ok Andy?  You seem a little preoccupied this morning."  Concern laced her best friend's voice.

She didn't want to lie but she couldn't talk about it right now.  So she covered it by saying.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  I'm fine.  Just didn't sleep very good last night."

Traci knew there was something more but she also knew that Andy would tell her in her own time.  "Leo wants to know if his Aunt Andy wants to come over for pizza night Thursday."

That snapped out of the fog a little.  "Yeah.  Absolutely!"  Just the thing she needed.

Sam was changing when Oliver came in.  He was hoping Ollie had missed his arrival, only because he didn't want to ruin his mood.  No such luck though and Oliver didn't waste any time.  "Hey brother."

He nodded and said.  "Hey."  He continued to change but he could hear it in his voice.

Oliver jumped right in.  "Sammy, what are you doing brother?"

Sam cursed to himself but he wouldn't take the bait.  "Changing.  You?"

Oliver made a face.  "I saw you with McNally this morning."

He had planned for this.  "Good.  You know they say the eyesight is the first thing to go."  Giving him the typical Swarek smirk.

Oliver shook his head.  "You're an ass _and_ not too terribly younger than me.  She's a rookie Sammy.  You know the rules."

He sat down to lace up his boots and shrugged.  "My rookie needed a ride.  So what?"  Shaw scoffed and Sam knew he'd stuck his foot in it.  He could've said  _the rookie or even McNally._

Sure enough, Ollie ran with it.  "Oh! **_You're_** **rookie** huh Sammy?''

He smirked at Shaw and showed his irritation.  "Let it go brother."  He thought to himself how funny this was.  Oliver's wife was constantly telling him how he needed to settle down.  Apparently he's just not supposed to settle down with his rookie.  He headed off to parade and sat in the back with Oliver and Jerry like always.  He could feel Jerry staring, wanting to say something but Jerry knew better.

It was impossible for Sam to concentrate on Boyko.  Watching her, she seemed as distracted as he was.  She wouldn't leave her ponytail alone and kept wringing her hands.  Nash was watching her friend with a concerned look and another set of eyes were on her too. Detective Callaghan, he picked a new rookie every year.  This year he was going to have to pick another one.

Boyko ended parade with his usual words of wisdom.  "Serve, protect, and watch your partners back."  He paired up the rookies with the T.O.'s and Sam hit the lottery with McNally.  He watched her leave, probably to go get more coffee.  Callaghan fell in beside her.  Andy took two cups off the stack and started putting the coffees together.  Sam smiled as she made one like he drinks it.  Callaghan couldn't see she was distracted and just kept talking. He probably thinks she's so overwhelmed by his charm.

He asked her something and when she didn't answer he touched her shoulder.  "Hey!  What do you think?"

She looked at him, obviously confused.  "About what?"

Luke seemed surprised, usually he could captivate anyone.  "Drinks.  I asked if you wanted to get drinks at the Penny later."

She shrugged and said.  "I guess.  I'll probably be there later."

Luke was a persistent bastard and wouldn't be stopped by her distraction.  "Actually Andy, I was talking about just the two of us."

She froze and looked around, her eyes finally finding Sam watching them.  "Oh.  Umm.  Well…I don't...I’m kind of…"

Luke was clearly shocked but said.  "Oh.  I'm sorry.  I didn't realize you were with someone."  Clearly that had to be the reason as opposed to her just not being interested in him.

She continued to watch Sam as she said.  "Well.  I'm not really sure…It's kind of new and…"

He held up his hand as to dismiss her.  "Hey.  Don't worry about it."  And he left without his coffee.

Sam smiled, walked over to the coffee station grabbed a cup and the pot.  Andy handed him the cup she made without saying anything.  He nodded a thank you and says.  "Ready to go McNally?"  

She only nods and follows him out to the car.  She was quiet the whole shift and he was starting to worry.  He lets her pick lunch but even that doesn't make her chatty.  He's too nervous to ask what is wrong so he doesn't.  But he does ask about _after_ work.  "Going to the Penny after shift?"  

The corners of her mouth twitched up a little.   _Finally!_  He thought.  

She shifts a little in her seat.  "Yeah.  I think so.  You?"

His heart was skipping, he knows that this is a fine line he's playing on.  "Yeah.  I think so.  Want a ride?"

She was jumping up and down on the inside but responded nonchalantly.  "Sure.  Thanks."

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

They had a routine, he picked her from work and took her home several days a week.  They agreed that she should ride with Traci sometimes just to keep up appearances.  It was more important for her than him because he would get kicked behind a desk but Andy would lose her job.  When they were together, mostly at her house, they talked for hours.  She finally told Traci about them and she just warned her to be careful.  Not because of him but because of the job.  Everyone knew how much he cared for Andy even if she didn't quite see it yet.

Sam woke up with another stupid grin on his face.  Today was _the_ day.  He'd spent practically every day with her for the last 8 weeks.  But today he was going to ask her out on a real date.  A _pick you up at_ _your house and take you to a real restaurant_ date.  Although they both loved the little diner Sam wanted more than pancakes.  He dressed for work and sent her a text so she would know he was on the way.  He stopped for their coffees as usual and pulled up to her house 5 minutes later.

Like always she was a few minutes late and came running out of her building putting her hair up.  She looked frenzied.  "Sorry!  Sorry!"

He had to chuckle.  He smiled and said.  "It's ok McNally.  I'd be more worried if you were on time."  He took her bag and opened her door, but not before kissing her on the forehead and brushing his nose across hers.

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.  Time wasn't something she did really well but Sam had taught her it was a good thing.  It' been 8 weeks and everything was still as amazing as day one.  He helped her into his new truck and threw her bag in the back with his.  As usual he had a steaming cup of coffee for her and she loved him even more for that.

As he pulled away from the curb he took her hand.  While he drove he rubbed circles across the back with his thumb.  "You sleep ok?"

She smiled and bit her lip as she nodded.  "I slept great actually, how about you?"

"Yeah.”  He nodded and brought her hand up to kiss it.  “Slept great."  He let a few seconds pass before clearing his throat.  "What are your plans for Friday night?"  Saturday was their day off so he wouldn't feel bad about keeping her out late.

She was a little surprised by the question and took a minute to respond.  "Umm.  No plans that I know of."

He wasn't watching her or he would've caught her uneasy look.  "It's not a trick question McNally."  She had been playfully squeezing his leg but stopped.  

He sounded irritated but she couldn't understand why.  She spoke softly this time.  "No.  No plans."

Noticing her tone, he played back the last few words he said and realized he'd let his nerves get the best of him.  He could never leave her feeling like she'd done something wrong.  He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

She smiled but looked confused.  "But we have dinner together all the time."

He chuckled a little and shook his head.  "You never make it easy for a man McNally."  Squeezing the steering wheel and clearing his throat he said.  "I mean a date, a real date.  I pick you up, take you out.  Somewhere besides the Penny or our favorite diner."

 _A real date, our favorite diner._ Not missing a beat.  "I would love that."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  He shouldn't have been so nervous but for all he knew she could've said no.  He held her hand a little tighter, rubbing his thumb across her silky skin.  This woman had no idea how crazy she drove him.  He nodded at her acceptance.

The days to the weekend were passing quickly.  It was Thursday poker night with Shaw and Jerry, then he had his date with Andy.  He had tried to plan a romantic night for them.  Their day started as normal as possible.  She rode in with Traci but he just happened to arrive at the same time.  Jerry was waiting for Traci which gave Sam an excellent excuse to hang around.  Jerry greeted them.  "Morning ladies!"  Then he kissed Traci.  Sam just nodded.

Traci was amused at Sam's nonchalance.  "That's what I love about you Swarek.  A man of many words."  She laughed and he scowled at her.  Jerry took Traci's bag and wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside.  It made Sam mad that he couldn't do that with Andy.  He had missed her so much in the few hours they had been apart.  He wanted to feel her soft hand in his, kiss her peppermint flavored lips, wrap his arms around her and feel her sigh as he held her close.  Some days this was just too much for him.  And he probably wouldn't even have his chance later that day either.  He just had to make it through the next two shifts.  He winked at her as they went into their respective locker rooms.  Parade went by pretty quickly, nothing new to share.  Boyko announced he'd be leaving and his replacement would be announced soon.

After they were given their assignments and dismissed he watched Andy head for the coffee station.  It seemed to be their ritual.  He would bring them their first round and she would make the second before they left the station.  On the days he didn't drive her, he just waited until he got to work for his first cup. He was walking with Jerry and Oliver discussing their impending poker game for that night.  He noticed Callaghan at the coffee station.  He didn't dislike all detectives, after all one of his best friends was one.  He just particularly disliked this one, the one that sees Andy coming and hangs back even though he's clearly done.  He stands a little too close to her as he talks.  She doesn't notice at first but when she does, her look becomes a little strained.  She's never one to be mean verbally but she keeps stepping away and he keeps stepping closer.

It's become so obvious that even Oliver notices.  He pats Sam on the chest.  "I got this brother."  Shaw had developed a protective roll when it came to Andy.  A father figure of sorts.  They all knew her dad because he was a T.O. when they came through as rookies.  He'd had a hard few years towards the end but was a decent man.  Plus, he knew about Andy and Sam without being told.  He was concerned but didn't say anything.  Oliver walked over and wedged himself between Luke and Andy.  Callaghan clearly didn't appreciate it.  "McNally, you grounding the beans yourself this morning?"  He looks back and nods at Luke greeting him.  "Detective."

Luke's arrogance gets the best of him.  Looking at Oliver and how close he is, he says.  "Can I help you with something Shaw?"

Andy was holding back a smile as Oliver turned to Luke and said.  "Not that I can think of.  Can I help _you_ with something?"  Luke still hasn't moved and neither had Oliver.  He looked him up and down and said.  "Sorry Detective, Zoe doesn't like to share.  Plus, I'm still kind of holding out for Jerry.  He's just a little prettier than you.  No offense of course."

Luke was pissed.  Sam thought he was going to blow a gasket.  Andy was crying from holding back laughter and Sam was trying hard not to laugh.  "We were just talking."

Oliver gave him the Shaw stare.  "Yeah.  Yeah, I can see that."  He pats Luke on the shoulder.  "We're done here."  Looking to Andy.  "Come on Rook."

Jerry wasn't impressed, crossing his arms.  "I don't know why you guys keep doing that.  It really isn't that funny."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  "I don't know buddy.  I thought it was pretty funny."  He patted him on the shoulder.  "Suck it up!"

Sam just stands there with his arms crossed, watching Luke as he walks by, ahead of Oliver and Andy.  Luke whispers to Sam where only he could hear.  "She's looking _real_ good today Sammy."  Sam clenched his fists but gave no other sign of irritation.

Andy walked over with Oliver and the friends exchange nods.  "Had enough coffee adventures this morning McNally?"  She just nods as she hands him his coffee.  She doesn't speak until they get in the cruiser.  She’s nervous and maybe even a little worried.  He takes her hand and begins rubbing circles around the back to soothe her, to reassure her.  "Sam, I didn't…"  Her voice cracks and breaks Sam out of his bad mood.  "Please don't be mad at me."

He'd been holding her hand, but she surprised him and he let it slip.  How could she think he was mad at her?  It was Callaghan that had crossed the line.  He took her hand again.  "What would you like to do besides go to dinner?"

She was still upset.  "Sam, I know you're mad.  I can feel it."

He wasn't surprised she could, he was barely able to contain it.  The only thing that's keeping him from going back and stomping Luke is not wanting to upset her.  "Not with you McNally.  I promise.  Ok?"  She nodded.  He hooked his finger under her chin and turned her to face him.  "I promise."  She smiled slightly and that was all he needed.  "So, I thought you might want to go see that new girlie movie."

She busted out laughing.  "Girlie movie?"

He smiled, glad that he'd broken through.  "What?  Is chick flick better?"  Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he says.  "What?  Still not right?  What are they calling it now then?"

She was shaking her head and laughing.  "You're an idiot."

He put his hand to his chest.  "Ouch!  That's not very nice."  He laughed a little.  "I just want you to have a good time sweetheart."

She couldn't believe the Swarek she was seeing over the last 8 weeks.   _No one_ would believe her, at least not outside of the division.  His closest friends knew what he was really like.  "I don't care what we do Sam as long as we do it together."

His heart exploded which is probably why the next words came out of his mouth.  "Ok.  I just want my girl to have a good time."  His thumb froze for a second.  He couldn't believe he just said that out loud and wondered if she noticed.

Andy couldn't believe her ears.  Sam had just called her _my girl_.  They had spent every night together since the Anton Hill standoff.  Her place, his, a diner they had stumbled onto one day on shift, and even at the Penny although that wasn't the same.  She realized something else; the whole time not once had Sam done more than kiss her.  Passionate, Earth shaking kisses but just kisses.  "Sam, I know you have poker night with the guys tonight but…"  She couldn't find the rest of the words.

Sam looked over and could see she was upset.  "Hey.  What's going on?"  He was getting worried now and then she looked at him with those big brown eyes, looking terrified.  "Andy?  What is it?"

She sighed a shaky sigh.  Now he was scared.  "Do you think we could talk after work?  Before the guys come over."  He damn near wrecked the car trying to find a quiet place to park.

"No.  You can't look at me like that and say those words to me and expect me to wait until end of shift."   As soon as he put the car in park she jumped out.  He followed her, even more concerned now.  She was pacing back and forth when he rounded the car.  "Andy, what's going on?"

She turned quickly and said something very unexpected.  "Sam, why haven't you tried to sleep with me?"  Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He fell back against the car, totally didn't expect that from her.  He half laughed, which he realized too late was a bad idea.  "What?"

She was in full hysterics mode now, hands flapping.  "We've been together every night for the past 8 weeks."  She spoke with such emotion when she said it again.  "Eight weeks and not once have you tried.  Is there something wrong with me?  I...I just don't understand Sam."  She'd been biting her lip so much it was starting to bleed a little.

He quickly regained his composure and ran his thumb across her lips to get her to stop biting them.  He was shaking his head while he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her.  "Andy."  In a serious, _listen to me_ tone.  "Stop, ok?"  She was shaking her head.  "Just relax, ok?  And listen to me."

Not looking at him she said.  "Don't you want me Sam?"

He took her face in his hands and said breathlessly.  "McNally, _look at me_."  She couldn't, afraid of what she might see.   _"Andy, please!"_  She finally looked into his eyes.   _"You know I'm not good with words, with feelings."_  She nodded.   _"But believe me…"_  He stressed this.   _"…when I tell you this."_ She nodded again.  "There is _nothing_ , and I mean  _nothing_  on this planet that I want more than you.  I haven't tried anything because I wanted _you_ to be sure."  She looked at him confused.  "About us and if this was what you wanted.  My life changed the day you tackled me."  She rolled her eyes and he chuckled a little.  "That day was the best day of my life."  She started to remind him of his attitude that day.  "I know I was angry and rude and mean.  I'm so sorry for that, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

He was looking at her so seriously; she knew he meant what he was saying.  "But I ruined UC jobs for you."

He smiled at her.  "I don't care about UC anymore."

She scoffed and gave him a disbelieving look.  "Sam, I know better.  You live for undercover work."

He shook his head.  "It  _was_  what I lived for.  Andy, I didn't have anyone in my life to worry about coming home to.  My sister worries of course, but she has a family of her own.  I won't go undercover ever again."  She looked at him in disbelief.  "Not unless you go with me.  I couldn't leave you.  Do you believe me?"

She nodded and leaned into him.  "I'm sorry I freaked out on you.  You probably think I'm crazy."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately but gently before saying.  "I kind of think crazy McNally is sexy."

She elbowed him and shook her head then pulled him into another kiss.  His tongue darted out and brushed her lips.  He loved the way she tasted.   _Peppermint._  Breathlessly she says.  "We should probably get back to work now."

He nodded and brushed his nose across hers.  "Are we ok?"  Andy nodded, he smiled and opened her door.  "Good."  The rest of the day went by without any more issues, personally or professionally.  Even though the impending poker game had been his idea all he wanted to do was take Andy home and curl up with her and watch TV.

Shaw and Jerry were waiting on Sammy when they got back to the barn.  These guys lived for poker night.  He changed quickly and disappeared to an interview room where he called Andy.  "Are you still at work?"

Andy grabbed her bag and headed towards the locker room door.  "Yep.  Everything ok?"

Sam sat on the table and sighed.  "Yeah.  Sure.  I just wanted to see you for a minute before I head out with the guys.  I'm in interview 4."

She giggled as she looked around for her best friend.  "I'll shake Traci and see you in 5 minutes."  They disconnected and Sam waited.  Andy left Traci in the locker room and snuck into interview 4.  Sam pulled her in as soon as she opened the door and pinned her against her wall.  He lightly kissed her collar bone, her neck, and her ears before he kissed her lips.  He whispered to her.  "You drive me insane."  He wraps his arms around her and pulled her close.

She had her fingers twined in his hair as he kissed her neck.  She barely managed to say.  "Sam!"  He mumbled *but didn’t stop.  "Sammy!  We've got to stop or there won't be a poker game."

He kissed her again brushing his tongue across her warm lips and said.  "I don't care.  I'd rather be with you.  I mean, Jerry's a looker but he is definitely not you."

She busted out laughing.  "You're crazy and we have tomorrow night."

He presses himself against her and kissed her passionately again.  "You know that's twice today that you've called me names."  Brushing his lips across the spot on her neck that drove her insane he pulled away.  "If I don't go now, they'll come looking for me.''  As if on cue his phone beeped.  He never let her go as he slid his phone out of his pocket and groaned when he looked at the message.  "It's Jerry.  They're ready to go."

This time she kissed him.  "Go.  Play with the guys, win some money, have fun."

He squeezed her closer.  "Yes, ma'am.  You hanging out with Traci tonight?"

She smiled, thinking of teasing him but didn't.  "Yep. Homemade pizza night.  Leo will probably sucker us into a movie as well."

His phone beeped again.  This time it was Oliver.  "Geez!  They never give up."  He kissed her one last time.  "I've gotta go.  I'll pick you up in the morning."

Andy cuddled against him.  "I'll probably just stay at Traci's so I'll just ride in with her."  He poked his lip out and she laughed.  "That's not attractive on Sam Swarek."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.  "Ok, fine.  I'll see you here in the morning.  I'm bringing the coffee."  She agreed and he let her leave first.  She found Traci standing outside of the locker room with Jerry and Oliver.

Traci rolled her eyes but smiled.  "Are you ready?"

Andy smiled and tugged her bag up higher on her shoulder.  "Yep.  Pizza night time."

Sam walked up and Jerry threw his hands up in the air.  "Where have you been brother?  We've been waiting for like 10 minutes."

Sam smirked and shook his head.  "Always so eager to lose money."

Jerry kissed Traci and said.  "We'll probably be late so I'll see you tomorrow."

Traci wiped her lipstick off his lips and said.  "Ok."  Pointing at Oliver and Sam.  "You two behave tonight and don't let him drink too much."  They saluted her, she rolled her eyes and left with Andy.

Jerry waited until they were out of earshot before he looked at Sam, pointing to his face.  "Hey Sammy, I think you've got some lipstick on your face."

Sam instinctively reached up to wipe before realizing Jerry was screwing with him.  In mid wipe he smacked Jerry on the back of the head.  It took everything Oliver had not to laugh at him.  Sam asked grumpily.  "Can we please go play some poker now?"


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting at his table on his deck, two hands into their game.  He couldn't concentrate on the game.  All he could think about was _h_ _er hands, lips, soft skin, and those big brown eyes._   God!  He wishes he was with her right now.  He loved poker night but he loved a night with her more.  He was trying to keep up appearances but it was hard and Jerry and Oliver were starting to notice.

Oliver was the worst.  "Geez brother!  We get poker night once a month if we’re lucky, you could at least pretend that you're interested."

Sam scowled at him and asked for another card.  "Beer?"  Looking at his two friends and they nodded. He went inside to get them; taking a minute he leaned against his counter and ran his hands over his face.  Oliver was right, even though he'd never admit it to him.  He would have plenty of time with Andy tomorrow.  He grabbed a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet, three shot glasses, and the beers then headed back outside.

Jerry raised an eyebrow when he saw him.  "That's more than beer brother."  Oliver kicked him under the table but he played it off.

Sam distributed the beers and cracked open the tequila. He wasted no time pouring up the shots.  He threw his back quickly and poured up another one.  Jerry and Oliver stopped in mid drink to watch their friend.  He caught their looks.  "What?  It's poker night right?"

They just nodded and downed theirs.  He sat down before refilling theirs.  He felt a little more relaxed now.  They drank, played cards, and grilled.  Four beers, 6 shots, and some good food later he was having a great time.  Jerry was playing badly as usual.  It was a shame to take his money but it was too much fun.

Everything had been going well until Sam threw his hands up in the air and said.  "I think I love her."  Both of his friends froze, Jerry almost spit his beer out.  They knew this would happen as soon as he brought out the tequila.  Jerry and Oliver exchanged looks and Jerry nodded to let Oliver know he should take this one.

Oliver poured them another round of shots before speaking.  "We know brother.  It's ok."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.  "What do I do?"

Oliver smiled a little and passed him the shot.  "Well Sammy, it seems like things are going ok so far.  No need to rush anything right?"  Sam nodded and Oliver patted him on the back.

Sam threw back the shot and winced as he said.  "I'm taking her out tomorrow night.  I got reservations at Maddio's.  She loves Italian."

Jerry clapped him on the back.  "That's great buddy.  You guys will have a great time."  Things were getting too serious.  Jerry went inside and got more beers.  Jerry's luck turned and he started harassing the other two but his streak didn't last very long.  The guys were very drunk and Jerry was feeling himself so he bet his facial hair.

Oliver and Sam had fun with that one.  Jerry lost and he was devastated.  "If I didn't know any better I'd say you love that hair more than Traci."

Jerry froze as he remembered his girlfriend.  "Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  Traci is going to kill me!  I take it back.  Sammy, you can have my watch."

Sam shook his head.  "No way brother, a bet is a bet!"

Jerry was frantic as he shook his head.  "No!  You know how Traci is."

Oliver and Sam spent another half hour harassing him before Jerry finally gave in.  They dragged him upstairs and gave him Sam's electric razor.  Jerry stood in front of the mirror cursing both of his friends.  Oliver took the razor and said.  "Oh!  Grow a pair and shave it ort I will!"  That was all he needed.  A bare face brought even more remarks.  Jerry eventually went home and Oliver passed out on Sam's sofa.

Once Sam was in his room, lying on his bed, he pulled out his phone.  They had messaged each other a few times earlier in the night.  He needed to hear her voice so he sent her a message.  _ **You still awake?**_

A few minutes went by and no response.  It was 2:00 a.m., of course she was asleep.  He didn't know what he would've said if she hadn't been.  The next thing he remembered was his alarm clock going off and Shaw banging on his door, yelling.  "Sammy!  Brother, we've got to go!  We're going to be late for parade and Frank is going to be pissed."

He jumped out of bed feeling like he'd hit a brick wall and opened his door to see Shaw looking as bad as he felt.  Holding his head he said quietly.  "Why are you yelling?"

Oliver huffed and shoved a cup of coffee into his hand.  "Just hurry up man.  We've got like 20 minutes."  Sam slammed his door in Ollie's face and immediately regretted it.

He took a quick shower and got dressed.  When he finally emerged from his room he found Oliver in the kitchen.  He had toast, water, more coffee, and Advil waiting.  Sam was very grateful.  He consumed it all quickly and grabbed his coffee as they only had a few minutes until parade.  The ride in was quiet and half way there he realized he was going to see Andy.  He couldn't bring a smile to his face because it just hurt too much but he was smiling on the inside.  When they pulled up in the lot he saw her standing outside with Traci.  Apparently Jerry was running late too.  Sam and Oliver climbed out of his truck and slowly made their way over to the ladies.  Traci was laughing and shaking her head.  "Now I know why I can't find Jerry."

Oliver mumbled as they passed her.  "May not be the only reason."  Traci looked at him funny.  "I say we just go on in.  I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

Sam could barely manage a smile for Andy, and when she looked disappointed he winked.  She brightened up and they went in to get ready.  Parade was entirely too noisy.  As if Sam's day wasn't going bad enough Boyko uttered the words he did not want to hear.  "McNally, you've been assigned to Homicide today.  You'll be assisting Detective Callaghan with the carjacking cases."

Andy squirmed, Callaghan smirked at Sam, and Sam let out a hiss.  Oliver stood up straighter waiting for him to erupt.  Andy just nodded at her assignment and Boyko dismissed everyone.  It took all Sam had not to confront Callaghan but for Andy's sake he refrained.  Oliver was at a loss for what to do.

They couldn't exactly go ask Boyko to reassign her.  He stared at Luke, hoping he got the idea that he better not screw with Andy.  She left immediately and headed to the coffee station.  Callaghan was hot on her heels but Traci stuck with her.  Jerry finally appeared and he looked as bad as the others felt.  He held out his hand for some of the Advil Sam and Oliver were dispersing.  "I'm never playing poker with you guys again."

Sam couldn't help taunting him.  "Detective Barber?  Nice look buddy.  Next time, bring more money and you won't have to bet your facial hair."

Traci was walking by him.  "There you are!  Where were you this morning?"  Jerry froze in mid drink.  He was hoping this confrontation would be much later.  "Jerry?"

He slowly turned around and Traci's jaw dropped when she saw him.  "Wow!  You look great!"

Even though his head was pounding he perked up at her excitement.  "Really?"  She nodded and kept following Andy.  Jerry finally sees Sam and says to Oliver.  "Why does Sammy look like he's about to commit murder?"

Oliver nodded in the direction of Callaghan.  "Boyko assigned McNally to Homicide today to help Callaghan."

Jerry grimaced and patted Sam on the shoulder.  "Don't worry brother.  I'll keep an eye on her for you."  Sam broke his stare to look at his friend and nodded.

Andy was trying to remain cool.  She could see how pissed Sam was but she wouldn't give Luke the satisfaction of going to him, at least not without a reason.  Sam looked like he really needed coffee.  She made one for herself and then made Sam and Oliver cups too.  Traci made one for Jerry and they walked over and joined the guys.

Oliver was the first one to speak.  "You ok Rook?"  

She half smiled and nodded.  “Good sir.”

Jerry was next.  "I can help if you want."

Andy knew the easiest answer would be to just suck it up and work with Callaghan.  "It's ok guys.  I'll be fine but thank you."  Sam wasn't happy.  "I promise and I'll call Jerry if I need anything."

Sam nodded as Callaghan walked up.  "Ready to go Andy?  We need to get started."  She jumped a little, but nodded.  He was smiling ear to ear and nodded at the others.  "Nash.  Barber.  Sammy.  Shaw.  Have a great day."

Sam made a move and Traci stepped in front of him putting her hand on his shoulder.  "It's not worth it Sam.  Let's go."  Sam followed her but Jerry and Oliver hung around for a minute.

Andy had had enough of Luke's smugness.  She turned to him, in front of Jerry and Oliver, and said.  "You're an asshole _sir_.  I'm only accepting the assignment with you because I'm being the better person.  You touch me or say anything inappropriate and you will regret it.  Are we clear?"

Callaghan was clearly stunned and took a few seconds to answer.  "Yeah.  Clear."

"Good.  I'll be there in a minute."  Luke stomped off to his office and she walked back over to the guys.

Jerry and Oliver were smiling ear to ear.  Oliver patted her on the shoulder.  "You'll do fine."  And he left to ride with Epstein.

The day went by pretty well.  She was able to help Callaghan convince a witness to help solve a murder.  The day was over and everyone was coming in.  She hadn't heard much from Sam during the day but Traci kept her updated.  Sam still wasn't feeling well and she thought maybe they should postpone their date.  She text him and told him to meet her in interview 4.  He text back and said he'd be there in 5 minutes.

She was sitting on the table when he walked in.  Seeing her again was the best part of his day.  He managed a smile for her this time.  "Hey."  He said softly.

She was happy to see his smile and she could tell he was still feeling bad.  "How are you?"

He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.  "I've definitely had better days.  But seeing you makes it pretty good.  How was your day with the detective?"

She laughed and looked down at her hands.  "They didn't tell you?"

He looked at her confused.  She laughed as she told him about her confronting Callaghan.  That was the best thing Sam had heard all day and even though it still hurt a little he laughed.  He was standing between her legs with his arms around her.  She had her hands on his chest.  "Sam, we can do this another night."

He stepped back a little.  "You don't want to go out?"

She pulled him in for a gentle kiss.  "Of course I do but Sam but I can tell you still feel really bad.  It's ok if you need to go home."

He squeezed her in a tight hug.  "You're not getting rid of me that easy.  Our reservations aren't until 9:00.  I'll go home get a nap and a shower and I'll be good as new, unless you don't want to go."

She shook her head and used his line.  "You're not getting rid of me that easy."  He kissed her passionately.

He pulled back.  "Ok.  We should get out of here.  I'll see you at 8:30."

She pulled him back in for another kiss and let him go.  "Ok."  She let him leave first this time.

Traci was waiting for her in the car.  "Everything ok?"

Andy was smiling.  "Yep.  Everything is fine.  He's picking me up at 8:30 for dinner.  He asked me what else I want to do but I can't come up with anything really."

Traci laughed as she started the car.  "I can think of a few things you guys could do."

Andy gasped and swatted her best friend.  "Traci!  Inappropriate!"

She was still laughing.  "Oh!  Come on Andy!  You know you want to.  He obviously wants to. But you're going to have to make the first move."

"What?  Why?"  Andy couldn't believe her best friend.

Traci shook her head. "For a great cop sometimes you're not very observant.  Andy, the man has it bad for you.  He's too nervous to make that move because he's afraid that you'll turn him down."  Andy had never thought of it like that.  "Put the man out of his misery."

Andy could only shake her head at her friends' brashness.  Traci dropped her off in front of her building.  "Thanks for the ride."

Traci waved as she pulled away.  "Anytime.  Have fun tonight and don't think, just do."  Andy waved as Traci drove off.  She had four hours to kill until Sam came to get her.

Sam didn't think he would be able to sleep knowing what waited for him later that night.  He grabbed a beer, sat down on his sofa and turned on the tv.  He sat an alarm on his phone for 7:30 just in case though.  He finished his beer pretty quickly, remembering that Oliver always said a little  _hair of the dog_  always cured a hangover.  The next thing he knew his alarm was going off.  He'd managed to sleep a solid 3 hours and surprisingly felt pretty good.  Maybe his friend was right after all.  He sat for a few minutes watching TV.  Then he realized why he had set the alarm and cursed himself for forgetting.

He climbed into the shower still berating himself for forgetting he had a date with Andy.  He was talking to himself out loud.  "Jesus Swarek!  How the HELL could you forget something like that?"  He probably would've kicked himself if he had thought it would make him feel better.  He was so nervous that he almost forgot to shave.  He stood looking at himself after he was dressed.  Clean shaven, hair spiked a little because she liked that, navy suit with a light lime green button up.  He had to shake his head at this look.  Sarah would get a kick out of it for sure.  He was ready to go, all he had left was to stop for flowers.

Andy started getting ready at 7:00 so she would be sure to be ready.  She picked out a dark purple spaghetti strap dress, black thigh high boots and a black cardigan.  Light make up because she knew Sam liked that and she wore silver jewelry.  She wore her hair down, curled because Sam liked that too.  She was surprised that she was ready a little early.

At 8:30 there was a knock at her door.  Through the peephole she could see Sam, fidgeting a little as he waited.  She couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door, Sam Swarek in a suit.

His heart stopped as soon as he saw her.  Damn!  She was beautiful!  He handed her the bouquet of light purple tulips.  A smile spread across her face.  He had remembered, she thought roses were too predictable and she loved tulips.  The silence was killing her.  "You clean up pretty good there Swarek."  She motioned for him to come in.

He chuckled and shook his head, taking her in his arms and kissing her.  "You don't look half bad either McNally."

She couldn't help but giggle.  They kissed again and she led him into the kitchen so she could put the flowers in water.  "Want a beer?"

He thought it might help his nerves a little.  "Sure."  Looking at his watch.  "We have time."

He sat down on one of her bar stools and waited.  She dug out a vase and put the flowers in it then got their beers.  She stood beside him as she handed it to him.  He put it down and pulled her to him.  He nuzzled her neck, taking in the smell of her hair.  He kissed her collar bone and neck before whispering in her ear.  "Andy, you look amazing."  He kissed her neck again and she shivered.

He never called her Andy, unless it was important.  She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing that he had it spiked a little like she liked it.  He held her close as they kissed, both breathless.  He finally pulled back letting out a shaky breath.  "As much as I'm completely enjoying this, we're going to be late if we don't go."  Their foreheads resting against each other's, Andy simply nodded.  He took her by the hand and led her out to his truck.  She had never seen him smile this much.  He helped her in and they pulled away from her building.

Andy couldn't be happier.  "Where are we going?"

He forgot that he hadn't told her.  "Maddio's, I know how much you like Italian."  She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Italian was her absolute favorite.  Sam had asked several times what else she wanted to do, leading up to the date.  She still hadn't been able to come up with any ideas.  She really didn't care, all she wanted was to be with him.  The week had been long at work, especially today with Callaghan.  She knew Sam hadn't taken it well on top of being hung-over.

Sam could tell she was thinking about something.  "Are you ok McNally?"

Andy smiled at him as she said.  "I couldn't be happier Sam.  Thank you for the flowers and dinner, and especially the suit.  I know it's a little out of your element and I appreciate it all."

He smiled, still not believing how lucky he was to be a woman like her.  He wasn't good with words as it was and they were failing him even more now.  He was only good at accepting compliments on his work performance.  All he could manage was.  "I'm happy that you're happy."  That seemed to be enough for her.

They sat in the restaurant for almost three hours.  Andy still hadn't come up with anything else to do and it was getting a little late.  "Want to go for a walk at Cherry Beach?"

She couldn't think of anything better than a late night walk with Sam so she agreed.  He paid the bill and they left.  The beach was quiet and the moon was full and beautiful.  They took a nice stroll, walking with an arm around each other.  She giggled and Sam looked down at her.  "What's so funny?"

"How did Jerry lose his facial hair?"  They both broke out in laughter this time.  "He was pouting about it all day."

Sam laughed heartily, imaging his best friend whining all day.  "Well, Jerry isn't as great a poker player as he leads on.  Sometimes he gets a little cocky, especially when we're drinking.  He bet it when he ran out of money and lost.  He tried to back out citing his terror over how mad Nash would be but we couldn't let him welsh on a bet."

Andy just shook her head.  "You guys are so mean to him sometimes.  Traci likes it lucky for you guys."

Sam shrugging and kissed the top of her head.  "She’s a little scary but it was worth seeing him squirm."  He stopped walking and wrapped both arms around her, kissing her lips lightly and brushing his nose across hers.  "I missed you last night."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him back.  "I missed you too.  I wanted to call you but I knew they would never let you live it down."

He chuckled and said.  "It would have been worth it just to hear your voice."

She kissed him deeply and whispered.  "Let's go back to my place.  I don't want to share you with the world anymore."

He smiled and scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp.  "I thought you'd never ask."  He actually carried her the rest of the way to his truck.  They drove back to her house in silence, holding hands.  She unlocked the door and led him inside.  "Beer?"

He nodded, a few hours ago that would have made him cringe but now he felt like he was back to normal.  He sat down on the sofa and Andy called from the kitchen.  "Why don't you see if there's a game on or something?"

He knew he was in love.  He'd found a woman that loved basketball as much as he did, even though she got a little crazy, he thought crazy was pretty sexy on her.  He found a game and settled in as she came back with the beers.  She sat down beside him laying her legs across his lap.  "How bad was Jerry's hand?"

Sam looked a little confused.  "What?"

She smiled as she took a sip of her beer.  "How bad was Jerry's hand that he had to shave?"

He shrugged and said.  "It actually wasn't that bad.  He just drew an unlucky card and hoped to bluff his way out of it."

She took a drink of her beer.  "I love poker."

He raised his eyebrows.   _Had he heard her right?_  "Really?"

She smiled behind her bottle.  "Yep.  My dad taught me when I was a kid, along with how to pick a lock and a few other important things."

Sam should've known.  When he was a rookie he'd heard about Tommy McNally's legendary poker games.  It made since that he would teach his daughter.  He got the feeling that she was telling him this on purpose.  "I remember your dad's games.  I never went to any of them but I heard stories."

She was feeling a little buzz from the beer before dinner and the three glasses of wine at dinner.  "We should play.”  She shrugged, trying to play innocent.  "Just to see how good you really are."

A devilish smile crossed his lips.  "Ok McNally.  What are we playing for?"

She jumped up from the sofa.  "Tequila shots, loser of the hand takes a shot.  Unless you're still feeling last night then we can use something else."

He knew she was setting him up but couldn't find it in him to say no.  He also had much more time to recoup for work than from last night.  So he agreed.  "Ok.  Sounds like a deal."

She found a bottle of tequila in her cabinet.  It had maybe 10 shots in it, more than enough for their game.  They were pretty evenly matched.  Sam never thought she could bluff the way she did.  He made several remarks about keeping an eye on her.  They were having fun and laughing.  She was truly a gift to him.  They drained the bottle on their last hand.  Somehow they managed to get hungry and she made them sandwiches.  He helped her clean up.  She was standing at the sink with her back to him.  He slid his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair.

That was a scent he could smell even when they weren't together.  It was stuck in his brain forever.  He whispered in her ear.  "You are so beautiful."  She froze, his compliments were too much for her.  He turned her around so he could see into her eyes.  What he saw made him freeze though.  She looked uncomfortable.  "Andy?"  Caressing her face.  "Hey!  What's wrong?"  She shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.  "Something's wrong.  Did I say or do something to upset you?"  She shook her head again.  He let out a heavy sigh, replaying his last few words.  She was biting her lip now.  Looking at her confused.  "Is it because I said you're beautiful?"  He almost missed her nod.  It amazed him how she couldn't know.

He took her face in his hands.  "I won't apologize for saying it but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry for that and that alone.  You are a beautiful woman Andy McNally and you take my breath away."   He kissed her passionately, pulling her close in his arms.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his kiss with as much passion.  She slid her hands inside his jacket and began to slide it off his shoulders.  He was caught off guard by this and pulled back.  He whispered questioningly.  "Andy?"

"Shh."  She whispered as she covered his lips with hers.  His jacket went across her breakfast bar.  They stood there for several minutes kissing, hands exploring.

He finally managed to pull himself away.  "Not here."  She nodded and he followed her back to her room.  He slowly removed her dress, admiring every inch of her.  She helped him out of his shirt before he laid her on the bed.  He took his time and it was the best night of his life.  They fell asleep in each other's arms.  He, hoping she no longer doubted how much he cared for her and she, happier than she'd ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke up to Sam nuzzling her and kissing her nose.  "Good morning gorgeous"

She smiled back and kissed him.  "Good morning."

He pulled her close.  "How does it feel?"  She looked at him, confused.  "What?  You've forgotten already?  Today is your first day after being cut lose."

It dawned on her that he was right.  "Oh!  Wow!  I guess I did forget.”  She was quiet for a moment then said excitedly.  “I've been cut loose!"

He smiled at her goofy look.  "Feel like celebrating before work?  I was thinking breakfast at our favorite place."

“Pancakes!"  She said excitedly.  “Yes please.”

"Pancakes it is."  They got up, showered, and headed to Landmark Diner.  She always ordered pancakes, no matter where they went.  In the middle of a bite she froze and stared off in the distance.  "Uhh. McNally, you ok over there?"

After a few seconds she refocused and looked at him.  "Sam, I was cut loose yesterday.  It's been a year already."  He nodded; it had been more than just a year as a cop for her.  They were days away from their year anniversary.  She had mentioned it a few times and they were planning on dinner and maybe bowling.  What she didn't know was that he was going to propose to her.  He had to refocus because she was talking again and he didn't want to miss anything.  "You know, I thought I'd feel different but I don't.   How'd you feel when you were finally cut loose?"

He thought back to that day.  "I don't know.  I guess I felt relieved, felt like I was finally a copper."

They finished breakfast and headed to work.  He thought he heard her mumble. _"Finally feel like a_ _copper."_   They pulled up to the barn and he chuckled a little.  The best part of this day for him was that she was no longer his rookie and they no longer had to hide their relationship.

Traci and Jerry were waiting on them when they pulled up.  He had developed a friendship with Traci over the last year.  She had even helped him ring shop for Andy.  Traci was a great copper and a wonderful girlfriend to Jerry.  When they walked in he could see Donovan Boyd in Frank's office.

There was a time when that would have got his adrenaline going.  Now his adrenaline rush was the doe eyed brunette standing next to him.  He didn't want her to see Boyd and ruin her good mood.  Traci and Jerry had seen him as well and they helped distract Andy long enough to get her into the locker room.   Andy and Traci dressed quickly so they would make parade on time.

Parade went pretty quickly and Andy was paired with Traci.  She had hoped to be with Sam but they would at least get to eat lunch together.  She saw Frank and Sam walking out together and wondered what they were talking about so intently.  She walked with Jerry and Traci to get coffee and that's when she saw Boyd in Frank's office talking to Sam.

She looked at Jerry.  "What is he doing here?"

Jerry hesitated and looked to Traci for help.  Traci shook her head so Jerry couldn't pretend like he didn't hear her.  "He's trying to get Sammy back in Guns and Gangs.  He's putting together a special task force."   Traci gave him a dirty look and he shrugged.  What was he supposed to do, lie to her?

She was watching Sam, looking for some kind of clue.  Frank got up and walked to his door.  Boyd followed him which gave Sam a free second to shake his head and wink at her.  Frank stuck his head out of his door.  "McNally, Nash.  Supernova's having a free concert today.  A thousand wristbands went out and they only have enough room for eight hundred.  Take the other rookies and help them out.  McNally, you're in charge."

She perked right up.  "Great!  Who's playing?"  Frank had already disappeared back into his office.  She looked at Traci, smiling she said.  "Just another day at the office."

It was a little crazy outside the club.  She had Gail and Chris manning the door with the bouncers, while she walked the crowd with Dov and Traci.  She had to arrest a guy that was dancing on one of their cruisers.  He claimed to be looking for his friends.  Traci escorted him to a cruiser that was standing by for transport.  She was talking to Dov when Sam and Oliver walked up.

Sam was having fun watching Andy in charge.  Oliver wandered off to harass Epstein.  Sam was about to speak when a girl approached Andy asking her for help.  Apparently the girl had gotten in the wrong line and talked Andy in to getting her and her friend in.  Andy made a gap in the barricade for her and turned back to talk to Sam.  He was reaching towards her when she heard a loud noise and felt an incredible pain in her side.  She looked into Sam's eyes as she collapsed in to him.

For Sam, everything was in slow motion.  He heard the shots right before Andy looked at him and collapsed into his arms.  He screamed her name as she slid to the ground.  He dropped down beside her as the others came running to help.  Oliver was already on the radio calling for help.  "This is 1509 at Supernova!  Queens-King and Richardson!  Shots fired!  We have an officer down!  I repeat shots fired!  We have an officer down!"

He dropped to the ground on the other side of Andy trying to help Sam find where she was hit.  She was hit twice in the right flank and she was hit pretty badly.  Both shots missed her vest and there was blood everywhere.  Sam was frozen.  Oliver grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  "Sammy!  Snap out of it!  I need your help!'  Sam looked down.  "She needs your help!  Come on brother!

Sammy threw his radio off and ripped off his shirt.  "We've got to try and stop the bleeding."  He folded up his shirt and applied pressure to the wounds.  Andy started moving and moaning.  Oliver took over with the shirt while Sam took Andy's hand.  Her friends were close by trying to make a path for the paramedics and contain witnesses.  Oliver was terrified for both of his friends but he knew he had to keep it together for Sam.

He watched as his best friend leaned over the woman he loved talking to her and holding her hand.   "Please Andy!  You've got to stay with me.  The medics are here.  Just hang in there a little longer."   Blood was starting to run out of her mouth a little.  Sam lost it.  "Hurry up!  She needs help!"

He looked at this friend.  "They're coming Sammy!  I can hear them.  Caroline is on her way and she'll help her.  Keep it together!"  Just like he said the medics arrived seconds later.  Caroline and her partner dropped down beside them.  She froze for a second when she saw it was Andy.  Then she saw Oliver and Sam trying to help her.  She was bleeding badly.

Everyone knew she and Sam were an item and there was no way he was going to leave her side.  He was focused enough that he made room for them to work.  He kept talking to her.  "Andy!  I'm right here.   Caroline and Dave are here.  They're going to help you.  I may have to let go of your hand but I will not leave you."

They were having trouble keeping her stable.  Caroline was a force and she was doing everything she could to help her.  "Guys, we really need to move her.  She's stable for now but we can't wait."  They understood.  "Sam, you're riding with us.  If she wakes up and is agitated we'll need you to keep her calm."  He helped them load her in the ambulance.

By the time they were leaving, Frank had shown up and sent Oliver and Traci to escort Andy's ambulance.  Jerry was waiting at the hospital when they got there.  Doctors and nurses were already waiting outside for them.  They rushed her in and immediately started working on her.  It took everything Oliver and Jerry had to hold Sam back.  He almost punched them both.  "Let go of me!  I've got to go with her!"

Jerry grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  "Sammy!  Sammy!  Look at me!"  He made eye contact with his friend.  "She's in the best possible hands.  They won't let you go back and you know it."

Jerry couldn't take his friend looking like this.  It almost broke him because he knew that he would be this bad if it had been Traci.  Sam crumbled.  "Jerry.  Jerry, she's…."

Oliver was like a father to Andy and he was taking this just as bad.  "She's going to be ok."  He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.  "She's going to be ok Sam."  Then the worst thing could've happened.  A code blue was called and all hell broke loose in the ER.

Sam tried to push his way to the back where they had taken her.  It took Jerry, Oliver and Chris to hold him back.  "Please!  Let me go Ollie!  Please!  I need to see her."

Oliver couldn't take this and Jerry wasn't doing much better.  Oliver pulled Chris and Gail to the side.  "Go back to the station and get Sam's clothes, then go get Andy's father.  The doctor's aren't going to give us any information without a family member."  They nodded.  "Hurry."

Frank had left the scene in the hands of another Staff Sargent so he could be with his people.  He arrived just after Chris and Gail left.  He walked in to see Sam pacing and Jerry and Oliver watching him.  He had known about Swarek and McNally for a while but they had kept things professional so he never said anything.  He had known Sam since the academy and had never seen him like this.  Frank walked over to Oliver and Jerry.  "Have you heard anything yet?"

Jerry shook his head.  "There was a Code Blue a few minutes ago but…."

Frank noticed that Sam had blood all over him.  "We need to get him cleaned up."

Oliver finally spoke.  "I've got Diaz and Peck getting his clothes from the station and picking up her dad."

Frank patted him on the shoulder.  "Good.  You were right there?"  Oliver nodded.  "How bad is it?"

He took a deep breath.  "Two shots to the right flank completely missed her vest."

Frank took a deep breath.  "Did you see anything?  Where did the shots come from?"

Oliver shook his head.  "I didn't see anything.  I don't know about Sam and I doubt this is a good time to ask."  

Sam had fallen into a chair close to the door, Traci sat down next to him and took his hand.  "Sam, she's going to be ok."

He looked up at Traci; it made tears come to her eyes.  "I was right there Traci.  She fell into my arms and I _froze_.  I froze when she needed me the most."  He was angry with himself.

She spoke quietly.  "Sam, you saved her.  If she had been alone she wouldn't have made it this far.  You know she's a fighter.  She's going to be fine."

There was nothing she could do to comfort him.  Other cops from the division started showing up.  Chris and Gail returned with a change of clothes but not Andy's dad.  Oliver took Sam's clothes.  "Where is her dad?"

Gail shook her head.  "Sir, we couldn't find him.  We talked to his neighbors and they all said he left a week ago for a cruise and isn't supposed to be back for two more weeks."

Noelle came running in.  "Who is it?"  She looked around and saw Sam but no Andy.  "Oh!  God!"  She goes over to Sam and sits beside him, taking his hand.  "Sammy?"

He looked up into Noelle's eyes.  "We haven't heard anything yet."  She just nodded and sat there with him.

Frank looked to Oliver.  "We need to get him cleaned up.  It won't do him any good to sit around with her blood on him."

Oliver nodded to his boss and friend.  "I'll take care of it."  He took Sam's duffel bag from Peck and walked over to Sam, squatting before him.  He put his hand on his shoulder.  "Come on brother.  You need to get cleaned up.  We got your clothes from your locker."

Sam looked down at his hands and gasped.  For the first time since they got there he realized he had Andy's blood all over his hands.  "I can't leave."

Oliver pointed behind him.  "You don't have to.  There's a bathroom right there.  They'll come get us if anything happens."

Noelle squeezed his hand.  "I promise if the doctors come out I'll come get you."

Sam finally nodded in defeat and followed Oliver into the bathroom.  He took his bag and went into one of the stalls that had a bench.  He sat down and started crying.  Oliver stood by the door listening to his best friend.  He felt the warm tears roll down his cheeks.  He took a minute to call Zoe.  He knew she'd hear what happened and would be worried.  She told him she would be there as soon as she could with food and coffee.  He hung up telling her that he loved her and would see her soon.

Jerry came in a few minutes later.  Oliver jumped a little and Jerry shook his head.  "Nothing yet."  Sam appeared from the stall with his dirty clothes in one hand and a jewelry box in the other.  Oliver and Jerry knew not to ask.  Sam had been carrying the ring around with him since he bought it.

As soon as they stepped out of the bathroom a doctor appeared.  "I'm looking for the McNally family."  Half of the waiting room raised their hands.  She was startled and realized that she was looking at a room full of police officers.  "Immediate family?"

Frank stepped up.  "Doctor, we _are_ her immediate family.  All she has is her father and he's out of town and unreachable.  Please."

Sam spoke up too.  "I'm her partner and her boyfriend."

The doctor knew the bond between cops and this was too serious to harass them about rules.  She nodded and said.  "We have her stable for now.  It was a rough go and we lost her for a minute."  Sam staggered.  Their friends were standing around him, each with a hand on his shoulder.  "I'm sorry.  I just think you need to know how serious this is.  We'll be taking her up to surgery soon.  She's lost a lot of blood and quite frankly we can't wait for more to get here.  If there is anyone that is O negative, we need them to donate.  Also if there is anyone that is AB positive we need them for plasma."

Chris stepped up.  "I'm AB positive."  Several others stepped up as O negative.  Sam cursed himself because he couldn't help her.  The doctor led the others to a room where they donated.  The wait continued.  Frank sent the rookies and Noelle back to the barn to change.  She protested to begin with.  

Frank pulled her aside and cupped her face.  "Sweetheart, I know you want to be here.  You need to go back and change.  I promise if anything happens I'll call you.  He has me, Shaw, and Barber right now.  We'll look out for him."

She nodded and left knowing he was right.  There was nothing she could do right now.  Zoe showed up with food and coffee for everyone.  When she saw Jerry, Sam and Oliver huddled together she started crying.  Sam wasn't always her favorite, maybe because he was the single guy and sometimes gave Oliver bad advice.  Their kids loved their Uncle Sammy though.  She could see why at this moment.  The usually strong, confident guy was a mess, broken.  The rookie had changed him for the better.

She made her way through the crowd to her husband and his friends.  She passed out the food and coffee.  Sam wouldn't eat anything but he sipped on the coffee as they waited to hear something.   Noelle, Dov, Chris, and Gail came back with clothes for Frank and Traci.  It seemed like an eternity passed when the doctor finally emerged.  She approached Sam.  "As you know she took two shots to her side.  There was a lot of tearing from the bullets and she lost a kidney."  Sam inhaled a shaky breath.   "But she's healthy and people live long lives with just one."

Frank spoke because Sam was unable to.  "What are you saying?"

The doctor smiled softly.  "It was touch and go but she's strong.  She made it through surgery.  We have her in recovery now and we're keeping her heavily sedated.  The next 48 hours are critical."

Sam's voice came out as a whisper.  "When can I see her?"

"She'll be in recovery for about two hours.  You can see her when we move her to I.C.U.  If she goes through the night with no problems then she can have more visitors tomorrow." 

Frank thanked her and addressed his officers.  "I know everyone is anxious to see her, to make sure she's ok but it won't be tonight.  Everyone should go home and I'll have an update at parade tomorrow."   Everyone nodded and some left right away.  He knew that there was no way the other rookies would leave until they could hear from Sam how she looked.  He finally took a seat with Noelle and the others.  They linked hands and waited the two hours.

Sam was finally able to go back and see her.  Oliver, Zoe, Traci, and Jerry went back with him and stood outside waiting.  Sam walked in slowly.  He was afraid he couldn't keep it together for her.  She had all kinds of tubes and machines hooked up to her.  He knew as long as there was a steady beep on the heart monitor everything would be ok.

He sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand.  He kissed it and leaned over and kissed her forehead.  "Oh.  God!"  He said quietly.  "You had us worried there for a little while.  You've got a lion's heart."  He kissed her hand again.  "I'm so sorry Andy.  I froze when you needed me the most and I will never forgive myself."  He could feel the ring box in his pocket.  "I swear that I'll spend the rest of our lives together making this up to you."  He took the box out and opened it.  "It's more than just your first year as a rookie.  It's our year anniversary.  I know you thought I'd forget but I didn't.  I have something to ask you when you wake up.  It's very important so you have to come back to me."

There was a knock at her door.  A nurse and doctor had been standing there listening but didn't want to interrupt.  They came in and checked a few things.  He knew he couldn't stay in there much longer but he didn't have the heart to leave her.  The doctor he had spoken to in the waiting room came in.  "Sir, I've made arrangements for you and your friends.  There's a room down the hall you can all use for the night.  There are two beds and some fold out chairs in case anyone needs to sleep."

Sam nodded and quietly said.  "Thank you so much."  He spent a few more minutes with her then joined the others.  Frank and Noelle had left for a few hours.  Traci and Gail were lying on the beds sleeping.  Sam took a chair next to the rookies and soon fell asleep.  He had nightmares all night.

The next morning a nurse came in to see them.  "She did great through the night and we'll be moving her to a room soon."  Jerry thanked her and she left.  Noelle and Frank stopped in to bring them breakfast before going in.  He had given the rookies the day off.  By lunch Andy had been moved to a room and people started showing up, only spending a few minutes with her.  Caroline even paid her a visit.

On day three Callaghan paid a visit.  Everyone else knew that Luke had been working day and night to find the shooter.  Once Luke realized Andy had made her choice and he wasn't it, he had stopped harassing them and for the most part they were civil to each other.  Callaghan approached with caution knowing that Sam had had very little sleep and refused to leave Andy's side for more than a few minutes.  "Sam, we think we may have found out who the shooter is."  He opened up a file and took out a mug shot.  "Do you recognize this guy?''

Sam immediately nodded.  "He's one of Anton Hill's enforcers.  How do you know?"

Luke placed the picture back in the file and leaned against the wall, running his hand over his face.  For the first time Sam could see Luke was just as tired as he was.  "We've been working on this for three days straight; witness statements, videos and pictures from the concert goers, security video from the club.  We found his face over and over again in all of them."

Sam's world stopped three days ago when Andy was shot but everyone else had been moving on.  Doing their job and trying to get justice for her.  In all of the crap that had happened with Luke, Sam had forgotten what kind of detective he was.  Luke snapped him out of his thoughts.  "We got him Sam.  He's in custody.  A little worse for wear but I don't think anyone is going to say anything."

For the first time in days Sam felt like he could breathe, the tightness gone.  Andy was mending well and her shooter had been caught.  He let out a heavy sigh and thanked Luke.  He sat on the bed beside Andy and took her hand.  "They got him."  He kissed her hand, a smile crossing his face.  "I love you Andy McNally."

She stirred, he almost missed it.  In barely a whisper she says.  "Of course you'd wait until I was sleeping to say that."

He choked out a laugh.  "You're awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to get use to the light.  "Sam where am I?"  Trying to move and crying out a little in pain.  "What happened to me?"

Sam hit the button for the nurse and when she asked how she could help he said.  "She's awake."  He turned back to Andy, caressing her face.  "You're in the hospital.  You were shot a Supernova."

She looked confused and scared.  "How long have I been out?"

He leaned over and kissed her.  "Four days.  They kept you heavily sedated for the first two days so you wouldn't tear your stitches.  They've been easing back on the meds to see how you would do."

She touched her side and winced a little.  "What happened?  I don't remember anything."

He rubbed her hand as he told her about the shooting.  "You had us all scared for a while."

She wrinkled her nose.  She didn't see anyone else around.  "Us?"

He smiled.  "Yes ma'am.  Everyone has been here, all of your friends, Dov, Chris, Gail, Noelle, Frank.  Traci, Jerry, Oliver, Zoe, and Caroline kept watch over both of us.  Sarah even came to visit."

She looked around her room, it was wall to wall flowers, cards, and balloons.  "Wow.  Caroline?  Really?"   She had met the medic on her first day when they responded to shots fired.  Andy had performed CPR on a young girl overdosing and Caroline wasn't impressed.  She tried to speak but couldn't.  Her throat was really dry.

Sam took a cup of water of the table and held it for her while she drank.  The nurse came in and when she saw them a huge smile crossed her face.  "Good to finally see you awake Officer McNally.  How are you feeling?"

Andy found her voice again.  "Ok I guess.  It hurts a little."

The nurse chuckled.  "A little huh?  I can give you some pain medicine."

Andy shook her head.  "I'll be ok.  I don't want to go out again."

Sam kissed her hand and brushed back some hair from her face.  "You heal when you sleep.  I won't leave you.  There's no need for you to be in pain.  By the time you wake up again everyone will be here to see you."  She nodded in defeat.  He kissed her hand.  "That's my girl."  The nurse gave her the medicine and she was out again.

Sam was right.  When she woke up, all of her friends were there.  She spent another two weeks in the hospital before being released.  She was confined to bed rest for another three weeks.  Sam took time off and took care of her.  She was upset that she'd missed celebrating their anniversary but Sam promised her that once she was cleared from bed rest they would celebrate it properly.


	5. Chapter 5

She had been home from the hospital for three weeks now and had been on bed rest.  Her confinement had been a test of her patience as well as Sam's.  He made her stay in bed the first week or so only getting up to shower and use the bathroom.  By the end of the second week he would help her into the living room so she could sit and talk with people that came to visit.  She had been bugging Sam the last few days about getting out and he promised a visit to Landmark Diner.

She woke up to find the spot next to her vacant.  She was about to call for him when he walked into the bedroom.  "Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

She reached for him and pulled him down on the bed.  "I'm feeling hungry."

He nodded and kissed her deeply.  "Good because I have it on pretty good authority that there's this diner close by that makes killer pancakes."  Looking at her questioningly he asked.  "Do you know anyone that likes pancakes?"

She smiled at his goofiness.  "I think I could eat a few.  I mean, they're not my  _favorite_ but I'll manage."

He laughed and kissed her nose.  "You'll  _manage_ huh?  Manage to eat them out of house and home."  He stood up and held out a hand.  "I swear I don't think I've ever known anyone with a love of pancakes quite like yours McNally."  He carried her into the bathroom.  "I think it's time for a shower."

He undressed her, took off his sweats, and they climbed in.  This had become the best part of both of their days.  She had needed help in the beginning so she wouldn't tear anything.  She hated baths so Sam just started getting in with her.  It was the easiest way and now their favorite way.  They were in there so long the hot water ran out.

Sam laughed and said.  "We did it again.  Our water bill is going to be outrageous."

She laughed at his attempt to be serious.  "I can't help it if you can't keep your hands off me."  Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him deeply.

He loved this woman.  "Oh!  So it's all just me huh?"  He tickled her a little and she squealed.  He no longer worried about hurting her.  "Come on copper.  Let's go feed that pancake monster."

She jumped up and down a little.  This was her first time going out since she'd been home, with the exception of doctor visits.  They dressed and headed out.  He had a surprise waiting for her at the diner. Some of their friends were joining them before shift and then he was taking her by the station to see everyone else.

When they walked in he felt her take in a breath of excitement.  She looked at him with a huge smile that spread all the way up to her deep chocolate eyes.  They joined their friends and had a wonderful time.  It made him happy to see the old Andy shining.  The confinement had really done her in.

He knew she wasn't ready to go home but all of the people were tiring her out.  He swept her away after about 30 minutes, promising everyone that they would visit again soon.  He helped her in the truck and climbed in on his side.  "I know you're not ready to go home so I thought maybe we could just drive around for a little while.  I know you've missed the city."

She smiled his favorite smile and took his hand.  "Thank you."

They drove around and their last stop was at Cherry Beach.  He gave into her request to be pushed on one of the swings.  He felt silly but she was laughing like crazy.  The things he would do for this damn woman.  He was thinking about the little piece of jewelry in his pocket.  He'd been carrying it around with him in the box until she came home.  He had to take it out because it would be a little too obvious in his jeans pocket.

He still hadn't figured out how to ask her yet.  He wasn't a 'down on one knee' kind of guy but he wanted it to be as romantic as possible.  He found the whole process very frustrating.  He groaned without realizing it.  Andy heard him and grabbed his hand when she swung back.  "I know you're ready to go.  Thanks for doing this."  He didn't say anything; let her keep talking while he thought.  Then she said something that snapped him out of it.  "I know I've been a pain Sam.  You've been great and I know you're ready to get back to work.  I'll be fine on my own."

He stopped pushing her.  "What?"  He walked around so that he was facing her.  "What are you talking about?"

She looked down so he wouldn't see her frown.  Andy knew this day would come eventually.  She even got tired of herself sometimes.  "It's ok Sam.  I know you want to get back to work.  I don't blame you.  I know I can be a handful sometimes and you've been more than patient these last few weeks.  I heard you groan, I know you're frustrated."

He sighed because he never meant for her to hear that.  He nodded.  "You're right McNally.  I am frustrated."

She cut him off.  "I knew it.  I could feel it.  You should call Frank and tell him you want to come back tomorrow."

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.  "You can be very frustrating sometimes.  I wasn't finished.  Yes, there's something on my mind."  He slid his hand in his pocket and touched the ring before he slid it out.  "Yes, it has to do with us and these last few weeks."  She was looking worried.  "I was…."  He took her hand in both of his and rubbed small circles on the back with his thumbs.  He discreetly slid the ring on before holding her hand up to his mouth to kiss it.  "I was thinking about us spending more time together."  She saw the ring, her eyes teared up and her mouth dropped open.  "I don't know I was thinking more time like….forever."

She was crying _and_ smiling so he felt like this might be a good thing.  She opened her mouth a few times like she was going to say something.  She finally managed to say.  "Oh!  Sam!"  She finally just started nodding when she couldn't speak.

He looked at her questioningly.  "Is that a yes?"

She busted out laughing and jumped into his arms.  "It's a YES!  Yes!  Yes!"

He couldn't help but laugh too.  He kissed her deeply and held her tight.  Sam whispered in her ear.  "I love you Andy McNally."

She pulled back and looked at him.  "And I love you Sam Swarek."  He couldn't seem to let her go.  She looked at her ring. "Sam, it's beautiful."

He loved seeing her smile like this.  "I'll be honest and say I can't take all of the credit.  Nash helped me pick it out.  I mean, I had a few ideas but she helped me decide.  She's a great friend.  Jerry better not let her get away."  The fact that Traci and Sam had spent time together on purpose made her happy.

She kissed him again.  "Can we go home now?"

He missed the playful tone in her voice.  "Sure.  It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired."  He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the truck.  Normally she would swat him for carrying her but not this time.

He carried her in to the house.  "Living room or bedroom?"  

She kissed him deeply and whispered, "Definitely bedroom."

He smiled at her tone.  "Yes ma'am."  It had been weeks since they'd made love.  He had been worried about hurting her even though she had insisted several times that she would be fine.  After they made love they fell asleep in each other's arms.  The last thought Sam had as he drifted off was that he had never known he could be this happy.

He woke up the next morning to find himself alone.  Her side of the bed was still pretty warm and he thought he could hear her somewhere talking.  He got up and wandered into the kitchen where she was sitting.  She was on her phone at the bar.  He wasn't trying to be nosey but he needed to hear what she had to say.  "Traci thank you for helping Sam.  It's beautiful.  It's perfect.  Of course it was romantic."  She then proceeded to tell her best friend how he proposed.  She was practically jumping up and down on the barstool.

He cleared his throat as he walked in.  She reached back for his hand just as he walked up behind her.  He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back for a kiss.  Then he whispered.  "Good morning."

She mouthed.  "Just a few more minutes."

Sam shook his head and said.  "Take your time."  He made himself a cup of coffee as he watched her talk.  He couldn't believe he finally did it.  He wasn't certain but he thought Oliver and Jerry had a bet going to see how long it would take him.  Strangely enough they never bet that he wouldn't do it.

He found his phone in the living room and called his sister to tell her the news.  Her screaming was almost too much for him.  He promised that he and Andy would visit soon.  As he was hanging up with her he heard Andy call his name.  "I'm in the living room."

She came in and sat down in his lap.  "Sorry it took so long.  Traci said to tell you good job."

He laughed and kissed her cheek.  "Well, I'm glad Nash approves of my proposal."  He ran his fingers through her hair.  "I know you're dying to tell everyone else so if you want to go by work we can.  Or we can go to the Penny after shift."

She thought for a moment.  "After shift, I want you all to myself right now."  He was obliged to give her anything she wanted.  "I was thinking shower then breakfast."

He smiled a devilish smile.  "I like that you put shower before breakfast.  Hell.  I think shower should _be_ our breakfast."  He laughed and she gave him an exasperated look.  He shrugged and said.  "You can't blame a guy for trying."

There was nothing quick about the shower.  They ran the hot water out again.  They dressed and he made them breakfast.  They spent the day hanging around the house.  He talked her into a nap before they went to the Penny.  He knew they'd be there a while and he wanted to make sure she didn't get tired.

He'd called Oliver to let him know they'd be going to the Penny after work.  "You and Zoe should really be there."

Oliver knew something was up but he let it go.  It was obviously important to Sam that they be at the Penny.  "Ok brother.  I'll let my girl know and we'll be there."

He was almost as nervous about announcing to their friends as he was asking her.  Andy could sense he was nervous but didn't say anything.  They left for the Penny at 9:00.  Everyone should be there by then.

She was holding his hand on the way there.  "Sam, we don't have to do this tonight.  I told Traci and that's the most important to me right now.  Everyone else can wait."

He smiled.  "No way.  We're celebrating with all of our friends tonight."  He squeezed her hand as they pulled into the lot at the Penny.  They could see their friends' cars there.  He walked around to her door and helped her out.  "Are you ready for this?"

She pulled him in and kissed him.  "More than you can imagine."  He wrapped his arm around her, picking her up and carrying her to the door.  They walked in, an arm around each other.  Sam took in a deep breath as they walked in.  They were greeted with a very loud noise, all of their friends yelling a greeting in some way.  Sam was a good sport as they greeted everyone.

Andy knew she had to get this over with quickly for Sam's sake and hers.   She was busting at the seams to tell everyone.  Sam buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent of her shampoo to calm his nerves.  He let her lead him to the table where their friends were waiting.  More hugs and hands shakes were shared before Andy told them.

He could feel her practically humming.  He whispered in her ear.  "Go ahead."

She really didn't know how to tell them so she just held out her hand for everyone to see.  It took a few seconds for everyone, except Traci, to realize the significance.  Oliver and Jerry practically tackled Sam.

Oliver elbowed Jerry and said.  "Pay up brother.  I told you he would do it before she came back to work.”  Sam tried to look irritated but Andy's excitement wouldn't allow it.  He just shrugged at his best friends and laughed.  They had a great night celebrating.

At Andy's next doctor's appointment he released her for light duty and within a week she was back at work.  She hated desk duty but it was better than sitting at home.  Sam was back on the street and their life together had returned to normal.  They had also started planning their wedding.  She was surprised at how involved Sam wanted to be in it.  They both agreed they wanted it to be simple, their families and closest friends.

Location was their next obstacle.  Sam surprised her again with a request.  "I want to marry you on a beach."  Andy's mouth dropped open.  He showed her some pictures.  "I really like this place, Bluffer's Park."  Seeing her expression he chuckled and asked.  "McNally, why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled and said.  "I'm sorry.  I… It's…"  He gave her the  _spit it out_  look.  "I just didn't think you'd want to be this involved, much less want to pick the spot."

He chuckled and nodded.  "I know I'm not the best at this stuff sometimes but I want it to be perfect.  It's our wedding day and as far as I'm concerned I'm only doing this once."

She was surprised again.  "I know what a hopeless romantic you are Sam Swarek and I like Bluffer's Park.  For the record though I wouldn't care if we got married at City Hall."

He gave her a  _yeah right_ look.  "Andy McNally, I wouldn't do that to you but I'll go anywhere you want.  I just want to marry you."

She smiled his favorite smile.  "Our friends will never forgive us if we elope.  Bluffer's Park sounds good to me.  We could have a bonfire and have someone grill for us.  I think that would be perfect, romantic, and just our style."

He thought it over and agreed.  "A beach wedding and a bonfire reception is just our style.  Now we just have to pick a date."

She thought for a moment.  "How about next August?"  Looking at the calendar.  "That gives us a little over a year to make sure everything is planned."

He shook his head.  "You and your planning.  Why do we have to wait?  How long will it take to plan a beach wedding?"

She shrugged.  "I don't really know.  What exactly would we need?"

Sam thought.  "I don't know.  A preacher would be the most important part.  If we're going to cookout we'll need a way to but Jerry, Oliver, and I can take care of that with a pit.  Flowers, we'll need flowers." He found a phone book and started calling florists to see how much time they would need to get the order they wanted.  "They'll need at least two weeks.  What kind of flowers would you want?"

She hadn't thought this far.  "I don't know.  I thought I'd have more time to plan."  She looked upset.

He felt bad.   He had thought she would be excited that he wanted to do it sooner. "I'm sorry sweetheart.  There's no rush."  She could hear the disappointment in his voice.  He took her hand.  "Take all the time you need."

His mood was quiet for the rest of the night.  All the happiness and excitement gone from his eyes and it was her fault.  He put on a good face the next morning as they got ready for work.  The ride in was really quiet and she was feeling sick to her stomach.  All she could think was  _what if he's changed his mind._ Traci was waiting for her when they arrived.  Sam kissed her and went to the locker room with only a nod to Traci.

She looked at Andy and threw her hands up.  "What did you do McNally?"

Andy pulled Traci into the locker room before she told her about the night before.  "Traci, I need your help."

She shook her head at her best friend, exasperated.  "I swear Andy!  Do you know how hard it was for him to do all of this?"  She sighed and shook her head again.  "Of course I'll help you but I can't do it alone."  Andy was relieved that Traci would be helping.  "I'll let you know by end of shift.  We have to get to parade now or Sam won't be the only upset man in your life."  Andy simply nodded and followed her best friend out.

Jerry and Oliver could see something was wrong with Sam during parade but of course it wasn't the time or the place.  Sam walked out and went straight to the coffee station, firmly planting himself among 6 other officers.  It was his way of letting them know he didn't want to talk.  They looked around for Andy but instead caught Traci trying to get their attention.  They followed her to an interview room.

Before she could close the door good Oliver blurted out.  "What's she done this time?"

Traci relayed the events from the night before.  Jerry shook his head.  "I swear!  I know she's your best friend but I really wonder sometimes."

Oliver was next, being nicer than Jerry.  "What can we do?"

Traci laid out all of her plans or at least ideas.  "I told Andy I would have an answer for her after shift.  Ok.  This is what we're going to do.  Oliver, you're in charge of finding a priest and getting the beverages.  Jerry, the food and finding out if we have to do anything to have the wedding at Bluffer's Park."

Jerry didn't look impressed.  "Why there?"

Traci shrugged and said.  "He wants to marry her on the beach and picked that one.  I'll take care of the flowers, the invitations, and taking Andy to get a dress tomorrow."

Oliver looked like a man with a purpose.  "Ok.  When are we trying to have this wedding?"

Traci thought for a few minutes.  "Tomorrow night."

The guys practically yelled.  "What?  Are you kidding?"

Jerry was pacing the room.  "Trace.  You know I love you, but there is _no way_ we'll be able to pull this off in a day!"

Oliver patted his shoulder and then pointed to Sam.  "Brother, do you  _really_  want to deal with Swarek like that for more than a day or two?"

Jerry thought for a moment and let out a heavy sigh.  "Jesus!  I'm really going to have a talk with her when this is over with.  How the _hell_ are we going to pull this off?"

Traci shrugged because she really had no idea.  "We'll have to get the others to help.  That's the only way.  I'll take Andy after work to get her dress and their wedding bands.  You guys are going to have to distract Sam and figure out how to get him there tomorrow in a suit."

Oliver laughed.  "I'm good but I can't pull off a miracle like that."  Traci looked at them pleadingly.  "Ok.  Ok.  We'll figure out something."  They parted ways and did what they could to arrange things.  Zoe was able to secure a priest, although she was totally blown away.

Traci took Andy to get her dress and the rings.  When Andy got home Sam was sitting on the sofa watching TV.  She had told him that she was having dinner with Traci and would be late.  She sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her.  This Sam was killing her but all would be repaired tomorrow night.  All of their friends knew and were helping with arrangements.

At a commercial he leaned over and kissed her.  "Did you enjoy dinner with Traci?"

She shrugged.  "It was nice but I missed you.  Maybe we could go out tomorrow night?"  It was a test to see if Oliver and Jerry had done their part.

He frowned.  "I can't.  Jerry and Ollie asked me to help them move a sofa or something.  I don't know why it takes all 3 of us.  Maybe we can go out after if it isn't too late."

She smiled and nodded.  "Yeah.  Sure."  She was off the next day and was home when Sarah arrived.  Traci had taken a day and the three of them put everything together.  They went to Bluffer's Park and instructed the guys on how to set up the archway.  They arranged the flowers while Dov, Chris, and Liam dug the pit for the food.  Liam volunteered to cook the food for them.  Everything and everyone was ready by 6:00.  Jerry and Oliver were supposed to bring Sam at 7:00.

Sam wasn't in the mood to do anything but go home after work.  Things hadn't been wonderful with Andy since the whole wedding discussion.  He'd made up his mind to get it together and be in a better mood for her.

As he was putting his bag up Jerry called him. He considered not answering but he did anyway.  "Hey man!  I just got home.  I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Jerry sounded a little nervous or excited.  He couldn't figure out what but he didn't sound right.  "Hey Sammy, there's been a slight change of plans."

Sam groaned and scrubbed his face.  "Like what kind of change?"

Jerry took a deep breath.  With Oliver's encouragement he said.  "Well, Ollie and I have a surprise for you.  We need you to put on a suit and we'll be there in 15 minutes."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Jerry, man you know I don't like surprises and I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere."

Oliver took the phone and put his best dad voice on.  "Listen up brother.  You've been driving us nuts for three days with your attitude.  Put on a suit and be ready in 15 minutes.  It's not a request."  And he hung up.

Sam just stood there looking at his phone.  Jerry he could guilt out of anything but Oliver was a father of 3 girls.  No guilting there.  He shook his head and went upstairs to get dressed.  All he could think was that whatever they were dragging him to better be good.

When Jerry and Oliver arrived they took him by surprise.  He was in handcuffs and a blindfold before he knew what was going on.  He cursed them the whole drive.  They arrived at the beach and unloaded their package.  Sam could see lights or something flashing.  He really couldn't make out anything.  The next thing he knew he was being led across sand.

Sam was getting even more irritated.  "Shaw.  Barber.  What the hell is going on?"  He could feel others around.  He trusted his friend's but he didn't like this feeling.

Oliver spoke first.  "Ok Sammy, you have to promise to not hit either one of us first."  Sam nodded.   "Handcuffs first."  Jerry took them off.  Sam seriously considered slugging them until they took the blindfold off.  Sam saw a priest and all of his friends standing there, and his sister with her family.

His mouth opened but nothing came out at first.  He looked around at the scene, a bon fire, a pit, and an archway.  "What's going on?"

Jerry and Oliver pointed behind him.  Sam turned to see Andy, on her father's arm in a beautiful white linen dress and no shoes.  She took his breath away.  He looked around at his smiling friends and family.  From somewhere music started and Andy's father led her down the aisle.  He turned to face her.

Andy's father replaced his own hand with Sam's.  "I'm proud to call you son.  Take care of my little girl Sam."

All he could do was nod and take Andy's hand.  She kissed him.  "I love you Sam.  I'm sorry about the other night.  I'm ready if you still want to."  A single tear rolled down his cheek, he took her in his arms and kissed her.  He turned them towards the priest and nodded.  Within minutes Andy McNally became Mrs. Sam Swarek.

He whispered in her ear.  "I can't believe you did all of this in two days.  I love you crazy woman."  He kissed her cheek.

She held him close and laughed.  "You're stuck with this crazy lady for life.  Are you ready for that?"

He squeezed her and kissed her again.  "I was ready the day you tackled me in that alley."  They celebrated with their friends that night and a month later took their honeymoon.

 


End file.
